The instant invention relates generally to anchoring structures and more specifically it relates to a beach towel holding device, which provides a structure that can be clamped onto a corner of the beach towel to secure it in place upon the sand.
There are available various conventional anchoring structures which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.